elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
White-Gold Tower
The White-Gold Tower (also known as the Imperial City Palace) is an ancient Ayleid structure, located in the Green Emperor Way District in the Imperial City in the province of Cyrodiil. Background Originally called the Temple of the Ancestors, the tower was the center of the Ayleid religion and the original home of a set of ancient Ayleid statues known as the Ten Ancestors. Its existence predates the rise of man and the writing of history in the Imperial Province. Today, it is used mainly as the home of the Elder Council and the priceless Elder Scrolls. The tower is the tallest building in Cyrodiil, and can be seen from almost anywhere in the province. Most elevated locations amongst the land can easily be used as a surveying-post to look at the ancient wonder. The Thieves Guild quest, The Ultimate Heist, involves stealing one of the Elder Scrolls from the heart of the tower. ''Oblivion'' In , the White-Gold Tower serves as the "Imperial Palace" for noblemen and members of the Elder Council, as well as the Emperor (though at this time, no emperors are present) and members of the imperial family. Although the Elder Council resides in the Tower, they do more than debate the status of their Empire: along with the Moth Priests they protect the Elder Scrolls. The Palace itself is heavily guarded by Imperial Palace Guards, and the second floor and above are restricted to citizens and residents of the Imperial City. The Tower stands above Green Emperor Way, which is filled with the gravestones of fallen people who most likely served their duty in the Legion, or held a high status within the governing officialdom of Cyrodiil. ''Skyrim'' The White-Gold Tower was sacked and damaged during the Great War. Damaged sections are currently being rebuilt and a new Elder Scrolls collection is being housed there as they are able to recover them. ''Online'' The White-Gold Tower can be seen from the outskirts of the Imperial City, but like the city it can currently not be entered. Trivia *In , the White-Gold Tower can be seen on PC by disabling borders in the Skyrim.ini and Skyrimprefs.ini files (Add bBorderRegionsEnabled=0 under General). However, it is a low detail version. The provinces of Cyrodiil and also Morrowind are present beyond the borders of Skyrim. **On 360 and PS3, it is also possible to approach the tower. The process is much more complex though. First, one needs to glitch out of Riften using Whirlwind Sprint (Tutorials found on YouTube), then just run towards Cyrodiil. Once there, you will be able to see the tower. *In , the White-Gold Tower is mentioned by the moth priest Dexion Evicus - he informs the Dragonborn that ever since The Great War, the tower is in disrepair. He also claims that the Elder Scrolls have vanished from the tower, scattered by forces unknown. *In , it is possible to climb the tower by dropping paint brushes. Appearances * * (Seen from distance, Mentioned only) ** * See also *The Towers ru:Башня Белого Золота hu:Fehér-Arany Torony Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Locations